the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Birds Leaving the Nest part 2
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Birds Leaving the Nest part 2 26 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 2 years ago Lizzy had finished packing for both of them, everything was in her room and Cynthia had gone ahead to get everything ready. All that was left was to say goodbye to everyone and for her and Dreamer to take their leave. She enjoyed it here, she was going to miss being here, but like Dreamer she had enjoyed traveling. She had enjoyed living out in the elements and it was just hard to adjust to this life. It was for the best, she reasoned. Dreamer was also finally up and moving some, she had been moved to Lizzy's room and slept on the bed, Lizzy preferred her mat anyway. While they waited for Cynthia to return they both smiled as they recalled found memories. Dreamer was going to miss the people here, and so was Lizzy. One thing that they hoped was that they would never be forgotten. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Hyde without a Jekyll (Do you know where I can find the character form?) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Lizzy?" came a soft call from out in the hall. Weir didn't want to wake Dreamer, if she was sleeping. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lizzy poked her head out, "Yes?" She asked poking her head out of the doorway. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited "I...spoke with Dreamer earlier. 'Heard you're leaving. I just wanted to drop by to wish you well on your travels." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Thank you, I wish you well with your life," Lizzy said stepping out of the door and shutting it quietly. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Thank you. Likewise, Lizzy. The Society will be the poorer for your absence, but travel is good for the soul. I hope you have many fruitful adventures together." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I'm sure the society will be just the way it is without us," Lizzy said smiling. "Thank you Weir." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago He returned the smile. "Farewell, Lizzy." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "farewell," Lizzy said smiling. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited Lewis turned to take his leave. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Lewis, wait, I want to thank you," She said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Oh?" he asked, halting his steps and turning to face Lizzy once more. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Thank you for all that you've done to help me," Lizzy said smiling. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "You're most welcome, Lizzy," he replied, his eyes kind and his smile genuine. "It was my pleasure." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lizzy beamed as she turned, "I'll never forget any of you," She said fondly. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "Nor I you. Take care...both of you," he said warmly. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Take care," She said with equal warmness. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago • edited Isabella had dropped in again. "It'll be strange without you two here. You've always been so much... part of the family. Remember when I arrived and you didn't want to let me in?" She chuckled at the memory. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "Yes," Dreamer said smiling fondly. Lizzy smiled. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago "I'd have done the same, knowing the place the way I do now. You need a good sentry in this place." Isabella smiled. "Just dropped in to wish you both all the best, really." She watched Lizzy's trunk thoughtfully as it bobbed about. "Since I probably won't be seeing you again... something I 've always wanted to ask you." 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "What?" Dreamer asked. Lizzy was rolling up her mat, her trunk floating above waiting to be willed in to the cart. 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Isabella turned to Lizzy with a grin. "can I sit on your box?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago "My trunk?" She asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago nods •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Wizardblizzard • 2 years ago Lizzy sat down so she could set it on it. 1 •Share › − Avatar Wizardblizzard Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago *climbs on to the box* hehe! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy